Special Comments (Season 2)
This is a compilation of the various comments made by Sean Diaz, the protagonist of Life is Strange 2, in response to his environment and situations. The sub-sections chosen for this article are based on naming categories in the game file. Location-Specific Depending on how long Sean stays idle in a specific area, it will randomly trigger several inner thoughts from Sean, unheard otherwise. Episode One - "Roads" Diaz Household Before gathering any items on the list: * "I need to take care of that party list..." * "Come on, move your ass... Get those party supplies on the list. Or Lyla will wreck me." While gathering items: * "Definitely going to need major snacks for the party..." * "I bet there's some junk in the kitchen I can grab..." * "No drinks, no party... Better scope out the kitchen." * "I'm broke so... I better find some cash for tonight..." * "Gotta get that loooove blanket. Even if I don't... hook up with Jenn, at least I'll be warm..." * "There must be some blankets in the laundry room..." After gathering items: * "Okay. Gotta go back to the living room and load the backpack." * "If I don't skype soon, Lyla will send me a hundred messages... 'Where are you?' 'Hurry up!' 'Asshole!'" Episode Three - "Wastelands" Diaz Household Before finding Daniel: * "Maybe he's invisible now..." * "Okay, I'm done. Where the fuck is he?" * "He is sooo busted..." After talking to Esteban: * "Ah, I better do something about Daniel..." * "He'll pout until he's 18..." * "Can't forget he's still a kid... even if he doesn't like it..." Camp Before leaving the Diaz tent: * "It's a mess... but our mess..." * "Weird how living in a tent is no big deal anymore..." After leaving the tent: * "Ah, no more fog... sweet..." * "Must. Have. Coffee...." * "Funny how I like being out in the forest now... I actually feel free..." * "We're so lucky these guys took us in..." * "Get yer breakfast on, dude..." * "Maybe we hold off on Mexico... but can I really keep Daniel here?" After speaking to Penny and Ingrid: * "They were headed to the lake... I should go check on them." * "Daniel spends a lot of time with Finn. Is it a... good thing?" Pot Farm While trimming: * "Big Joe's watching us, I better keep on trimming." (determinant) * "Gotta be more focused." (determinant) * Going too fast. Take your time, dude." (determinant) Camp * "Damn, trimming is hard... how do these guys keep coming back?" * "Easy money, they said... Yeah right." * "Think I made some good trims today, and talking with the girls is always... entertaining." (determinant) * "I was really in the zone today, hope that'll pay." (determinant) * "I wasn't very focused on the trim today... Guess we'll see tomorrow... payday." (determinant) * "I'm not quite sure who Penny is. He's so out there..." * "Penny is all over the place... he’ll go anywhere..." * "Wonder what they all say about me... hmmm..." Before lifting both water tanks: * "Yes I know, go fill the water tanks. I have one job." * "Don’t want the crew to get pissed if I don’t get their water..." * "Maybe Daniel could help me lift up those tanks... oh yes." * "One more tank to handle, then I’ll be done with this." Before meeting Daniel at the lake: * "Okay, time to help Daniel do some power training... He’s waiting at the lake." * "Better go help Daniel train... I don't want him to get mad at me again." Category:Season 2 Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Season 2) Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Season 2)